


Multifandom Kinktober 2020

by orphan_account



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Outlast (Video Games), Overwatch (Video Game), Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Degradation, F/M, Facials, Feet, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kabeshiri, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Monsters, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Size Difference, Smut, Tentacle Dick, belly bulge, stuck in wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Chris Walker/Reader, Demogorgon (Stranger Things)/Frank Morrison, Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Philip Ojomo | The Wraith, Kenneth "Jeffrey Hawk" Chase | The Clown/Reader, Miles Upshur/Chris Walker, Roadhog | Mako Rutledge/Lúcio Correia dos Santos, Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reinhardt Wilhelm
Comments: 18
Kudos: 90





	1. Chris Walker X Reader (Sex Toys)

You writhe in ecstasy on your bed. Your hair is glued to your forehead, and large, breathy pants escape your throat. You tightly grasp at the once clean sheets under you, now completely drenched with the smell and look of sex. Arching your back and curling your toes, you let out a loud whine.

“F-Fuck, Chris!” you hiss.

A throaty chuckle makes its way out of Chris Walker’s throat. In one hand, he has his monstrous cock, dripping small beads of precum onto the room’s carpeted floor whenever he gives his meat a mighty tug. In the other, Chris holds a remote for the large, cock-shaped toy that’s currently jerking within your tight hole. 

Seated on a chair across the room, Chris moves a swift finger over the remote, increasing the pace of which the vibrations come. Your legs twitch when the vibrations shake your insides. Biting your lips, you thrust up into the empty air, searching for anything as close to release. 

You’ve been on the edge for so, so long, and knowing that Chris is just a few feet away absolutely kills you. You wish he would just come over and fuck you senseless already! But this is what you wanted, you wanted to become a writhing, moaning mess. Like putty in his hands, Chris senses your nearing release and eases down on the vibrations.

“Ah! Please, please let me cum! Please, Chris!” You howl.

Chris chuckles, “whatever you say prince(ss)” as he spikes up the vibrations to the maximum. Your eyes widen, legs thrashing about like a crazy person. You grasp at the toy, wanting to just take it out and beg for Chris’ cock, but Chris’ll punish you if you do. He’ll probably throw you over his lap and give your plump ass hefty strikes, making you count all the way to one hundred.

Thighs and teeth clenching, your legs shook like an earthquake when you came. You unleashed an ungodly howl as your back arched off the wet sheets. Your whole body shook, sex twitching from finally having the pleasure to release. 

Everything was white-hot. Your mind spaced out, unable to think clearly. When you came back from you high, you realized that the toy within you was still shaking.

You shrieked, “Fuck, Chris, slow down! It’s too sensitive! I’m gonna die!”

Chris mumbles, “if you want me to stop, just say the safeword.”

You eye Chris, shooting him an evil glare as you cross your legs. Pain replacing pleasure, you claw at the bedsheets. You let out another screech when you cum again.

“Fuck, fuck! Cantaloupe, cantaloupe!” you cry.

Instantly, Chris turns the vibrations all the way down and rushes to your side. 

Chris rubs your arms, “I’m so sorry! Did I hurt you?”

How cute.

“No,” you pant, “just getting too much.”

Chris plants soft kisses onto your check, “I’m sorry, piggy.”

You take Chris’ chubby cheeks into your hands, “don’t be sorry. I wanted this, remember?”

You plant Chris’ lips onto yours and pull him in for a deep kiss. Chris gently runs his large hands over your naked body.

You whisper into his ear, “I love you no matter what. You couldn’t hurt me even if you tried.”

Chris gives you a warm smile, and you swear you could see tears gather up in his eyes, “I love you too, piggy.”

“Wait,” you pull back, “you didn’t cum.”

Chris smiles, “I don’t need to. All I need- Ah!”

Chris let’s put a small gasp when you take his heavy cock into your hands. Chris grasps onto your shoulders as you rub at his sensitive cock. His breath falters when he cums, shooting his hot, white liquid all over your bellies.

He snuggles his face into your neck, hot breath against your back. Chris murmurs a mantra of “I love yous,” cuddling your heated body until you both fall asleep in each other’s arms.


	2. Trapper X Wraith (Deepthroat)

Soft moans echo throughout the halls of the MacMillan Estate. In Evan’s bedroom, Evan lay flat on his stomach. Hips slowly thrusting into Philip’s throat. 

Feeble hands on Evan’s hips, Philip lays on his back, opening his throat so that Evan may use it as he pleases. Soft grunts echo throughout the room as Evan knocks at the entrance of Philip’s throat. Evan’s hands grip onto the headboard, hard enough to splinter his rough, callused hands. 

“Fuck, Phil,” Evan groans, “I love you!”

A small smirk spreads over Philip’s face. Philip taps on Evan’s hip, signifying for him to stop. Evan pulls out of his wet, warm mouth, a string of saliva keeping the two connected.

Evan furrows his brow, “What’s wrong?”

Philip wipes his wet mouth clean, signing, “lay down.”

Evan smiles as he lies down for his lover, throbbing cock standing erect in the cool air. Philip takes said cock into his warm hands, causing the other to let out a slight hiss. Slowly, Philip licks a long stripe up Evan’s shaft, haunting at his tip. He plants a small kiss onto Evan’s tip before engulfing it into his mouth.

Slowly, Philip makes his way down Evan’s large shaft, eliciting a moan with every inch deeper he goes. Evan whines as he takes his hands into Philip’s black curls. Down, down, down, Philip lowers himself onto Evan’s cock. 

“Holy fuck~” 

Evan groans as Philip seats his dark, full lips reach the base of Evan’s cock. Philip moans around the excessive length, sending electricity down Evan’s spine. Evan involuntarily bucks into Philip’s mouth, causing the other to slightly choke. Small tears well up in the corner of Philip’s eyes. He preservers though and keeps his mouth steady on Evan’s shaft. 

Philip sets a slow pace, bobbing his head up and down Evan’s cock. His dark, slick lips smother Evan’s cock. Tongue rubbing Evan’s most sensitive spots, Philip hollows his lips, quickly setting for a faster pace.

Evan groans when he bucks into Philip’s wet mouth again, quickly muttering a “sorry” afterwards. 

Philip pulls himself up until only Evan’s swollen tip remains. He gives Evan long, hard eye contact before he sucks as hard as he can. Evan clenches the dirty sheets under him, muttering a sweet mantra of praise. Philip sucks harder as he makes his way down Evan’s large shaft, slightly choking when the tip knocks against the back of his throat. 

“Fuck, Phil, I’m close!” Evan groans.

Philip smirks around Evan’s cock. He makes sure to suck Evan as hard as he can, wanting nothing more than for Evan to shoot himself down his throat and into his belly.

Evan groans as he throbs inside of Philip’s throat. Static electricity shoots throughout Evan’s whole body when he cums. Taking a hold of Philip’s head into his hands, he shoots his white cum down Philips throat. Philip needily swallows every drop, and Evan’s cock is restless as it shoots its cum down his throat. 

Once Evan finished depositing his cum into Philip’s belly, Philip pulled back, breathless. Philip gasps for air, wiping excess cum from his mouth. Immediately, 

Evan takes Philip’s head into his hands and pulls him close. Philip wraps himself around Evan’s body. Evan plants multiple soft, sweet kisses onto the crown of Philip’s head. Evan whispers a quick “thank you” into Philip’s ear before pulling him in closer. Planting another kiss onto Philip’s head, they both fall into a deep sleep, wrapped in each other's arm.


	3. Chris Walker X Reader(Degradation)

You lay on your bed, toes curling into their own skin. Your mouth is stuck in perpetual gasp and your eyes are hazy, unable to focus on anything. Large, heavy pants escape your mouth. 

Chris chuckles above you, “Tired already, little pig? You’ve only cum five times.”

You babble a few incoherent words, and Chris takes it as a “no.”

Chris gets on top of you again, cock still leaking dribbles of his past orgasm, “You didn’t say ‘no,’ little pig.”

Licking a long stripe up your face, Chris lines himself up again with your used and abused entrance. Quickly thrusting himself back inside of you pulled a hefty groan from his throat. 

You let out a shaky moan when he bottomed out inside of you and instantly set a quick pace. His fat cock tugged at your over sensitive skin. Suddenly, Chris took your arms into his meaty hands, pinning you onto the comfy bed.

“Take it, pig!” Chris muttered in your ear, “Take it like the whore you are!”

You felt him, his cock, rubbing your most sensitive spots. Chris thrusted himself in you like a wild animal in heat. He took a large bite of your shoulder, ripping a slight yelp from your throat as he marked you. 

Chris pulled back, licking his lips, “You’re MY little pig! Only mine to fuck! No one else can have you! You’re my cumdump!”

You moaned a slightly coherent “yes” as you came from his cock again. Chris took your meaty hips into his hands and pushed them down with his crushing grip. 

“All. Fucking. Mine.”


	4. Miles X Chris (Lingerie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is just pure fluff....

Miles lay on his soft bed, eyes strained on the door in front of him. Where the fuck is Chris? He should have gotten off work a few minutes ago.

Miles’ ears perked up when he heard large, meaty footsteps echo throughout the hallway. That must be him! 

Miles got himself into position again, laying on the bed with his hands over his pale thighs and soft chest buried deep in soft, colorful blankets. Footsteps approached the bedroom door, spiking Miles’ heartbeat into the sky. 

“Miles, you in here baby?” Miles bites his lip when he hears the door handle rattle. Slowly opening the door, Chris gasps in awe when he lays eyes on Miles. 

Miles is covered head to toe in pink, ribboned lingerie. His lace socks go up to his mid-thigh, and he has a pair of tight, pink underwear to match with it, conveying his bulge as if it were an ancient, famous painting. Miles has sleeves of lace wrapped around his arms with a see-through, lace bra covering his chest. 

“Babe, what is all this?” Chris mumbles.

Miles smiles at the large man, “I just thought this would be nice to come back home to… you know, after a long day’s work, I think you need to relieve some stress.”

Chris lowers his hands to the buttons of his shirt, “You’re the fucking best, Miles.”

Smirking, Miles says, “I know.”

With Chris’ pants and shirt already off, he pins Miles down onto the bed.

“You look so fucking beautiful… how did I get so lucky?”

Miles wrapped his arms around Chris’ neck and pulled him into a soft kiss.

“You know… I’m lucky too. I couldn’t have asked for a better, hotter man.”

Chris pulls Miles in for another kiss. This night is going to be something for the books.


	5. Siebren X Reinhardt (Facial)

Reinhardt lay on his bed, legs splayed open for Siebren. Siebren kneels in front of the large man, eyes level with Reinhardt’s massive length. Siebren furrows his brow as he eyes Reinhardt’s massive length.

Worried, Reinhardt asks, “What’s wrong, Liebling.”

It’s Siebren’s first time doing this, not just with Reinhardt, but in general. He’s a virgin, despite his impressive age. He would never admit it though. It would be far too embarrassing. He’s in his sixties and still a virgin. In fact, Reinhard was his first love. No one’s ever wanted to date the Dutchman, not even once.

Siebren coughs, “It’s nothing.”

Reinhardt takes Siebren’s wrinkled face into his gentle yet rough hands, “Tell me… what is bothering you?”

Siebren reassures his lover that he’s fine, but Reinhardt thinks otherwise, “Please, Liebling, what’s wrong?”

Siebren’s heart is in his throat. He bites his lip looking upwards to his worries lover.

Siebren mumbles under his breath, “I’m a virgin.”

“What?” Reinhardt asks.

“I’m a virgin.” Siebren repeats, louder this time.

“No, no, I heard you, Liebling. I’m just shocked.”

Siebren tilts his head, “Why’s that?”

Reinhardt laughs, “I don’t understand; you’re so handsome! How could you still be a virgin?”

Blush overtakes Siebren’s face, “Stop that. You’re just flattering me.”

Reinhardt caresses Siebren’s face, “But it’s true! You’re the most handsome man I’ve ever met. Well, right behind me!” Reinhardt laughs. “And by the way, I don’t care that you’re a virgin. We can take it as slow as we want.”

Siebren smiles, “thank you, love.”

Reinhardt motions his hands over his toned body, “I’m all yours, Liebling.”

Siebren gulps as he takes Reinhardt’s massive, hardening length into his hands. He smiles when he pulls a slight gasp from the larger man when he gives it a slight tug. Slowly, Siebren plants a slight kiss onto Reinhardt’s weeping cock. He opens his mouth and licks a long stripe up his locker’s cock, halting at the man’s tip. Gently, Siebren takes Reinhardt’s cock into his mouth, rubbing the underside of it with his tongue. 

Reinhardt groans when Siebren chokes around his cock, vibrations shooting sparks of electricity through him. Siebren makes sure to keep it slow, bobbing his head up and down his liver’s cock. His wet tongue clumsily plays with Reinhardt’s balls. 

Reinhardt groans, “Impressive.”

That only spurs Siebren to do better. Siebren takes more cock into his mouth until it’s tip taps at the back of his throat, making him slightly gag around it. Siebren closes his eyes as he lets his body take over, a familiar melody ringing throughout his head. 

It’s not long before Reinhardt wars Siebren about his nearing climax, “Ah, Liebling, I’m close.”

Siebren takes Reinhardt out of his mouth, now rubbing his lover’s wet, needy cock. Siebren opens his mouth and lolls his tongue out as he vigorously rubs at Reinhardt’s cock. 

Siebren feels the needy cock throb and trouble under his touch. And, without warning, Reinhardt cums. His cock shoots thick ropes of his seed all over Siebren’s face, almost shooting him directly in the eye. To Siebren’s disappointment, almost none of the cum landed on his tongue. 

Heavy pants come from Reinhardt’s mouth as he shoots his head back. Reinhardt eyes his messy lover and smiles. 

“You look beautiful like this, Liebling.”


	6. Shane (Masturbation & Prostate Stimulation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im back from my state of depresstion :)

Shane clumsily stumbles into his bedroom. He just came back after another night at the saloon. Work was tough today; it seemed like no matter what he did, Boss wasn’t happy. But then again, every day at JojaMart was pure hell. After all, working in the same store for years tends to tire you out. 

Shane doesn’t even bother turning on the lights as he stumbles to his bed. In his drunken stupor, he throws himself onto his fluffy bed. Shane writhes in his bed in pure frustration; he wants to go straight to bed, but he’s super horny right now. He gets like this sometimes; sometimes, whenever he drinks, he gets unbearably hot and horny. Unfortunately, this is one of those times.

Sluggishly, Shane rises to his feet, grabbing a handy bottle of lotion that he always keeps on his bedside table. He squirts some lotion onto his hand as he lowers his hand to his nether regions. 

Jerking his slowly hardening length, Shane lets out small, shaky breaths. Shane ruffles his purple-tinted hair with his other hand, letting out soft grunts as his cock reaches full mast. Shane smothers his soft moans with his hand as he begins to quicken his pace. 

Shane sinks lower into his bed as he jerks his thick cock. Toes curling, Shane knows his orgasm is already near. Damn drunk dick… why can't you last more than two minutes? Heat boiling in his core, Shane makes sure to bite back his moans as he cums. He spills himself into his hand, letting his thick milk pool into his soft palm. 

Shane groans as he wipes his sticky cum onto his blanket. 

Eh, he thinks, I’ll wash it later… he won’t.

Shane groans as he realizes that he’s still hard, “Welp, time to get the big guns.”

Shane slumps over towards his “special” cabinet and digs around for his favorite toy. A small smile spreads across his face when he finally pulls it out from the mess of his secret sex toys. To this day, Shane thinks it’s one of his best purchases, a prostate massager.

It was pure hell getting it shipped out here. From living in a small ass town in the middle of nowhere to not paying a lot for the shipping, it took ages to finally arrive. But when it did finally arrive, Shane had the best night of his life.

Shane groans as he takes a lubed up finger and slowly plunges it into his tight hole. Even though he’s been doing this type of thing for years now, he’s still as tight as a virgin… even if he is an actual virgin.

Once Shane deems himself stretched enough, he takes his toy in hand and slowly pushes it inside himself. He lets out a shaky breath when the toy fully seats itself inside. Slowly, Shane lowers his hand towards the toy and pushes a small button with a click.

The toy’s immediate assault on his prostate brought a shaky smile to his face. Shane let out small whimpers and moans as the toy did its magic. Rubbing his still hard cock, Shane curled his toes as he writhed on his bed, face down ass up.

His next orgasm came quickly, for he was still sensitive from the last. Shooting his second load of the night all over his bedsheets, the toy gave no mercy as it relentlessly shook his quivering prostate. 

Shane quickly reached down and turned the toy off. With a small smile of his face, Shane fell into a deep sleep, leaving the toy comfortably inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very rushed... sorry, I just want to get Kinktober done with at this point


	7. Demo X Frank (Tentacles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No actual sex.... just Demo being a horny boy.

Frank groans as he enters what he and the rest of his gang, The Legion, call home. Stretching his tense muscles, he yawns as he enters the resort’s main room.

“What’s up, guys? I just-“ Frank’s whole train of thought I’d lost when he takes a look inside the large, spacious room.

Joey, Julie, and Susie are all gathered around one of their fellow killers, the Demogorgon. They’re all… petting the large creature as soft purrs escape the large demon-like monster. 

Joey perks his head when he hears Frank, “Oh, ‘sup Frank!”

Frank’s left speechless, “Guys… what’s going on?”

Excited, Susie speaks up, “He’s like a big puppy! Come on, Frank, come on over here and give him some pats!”

Reluctant feet waltz over towards the large monster. Raising a slow hand, Frank gently plants it onto the creature's flower-like head. The creature purrs and nuzzles Frank’s palms as he begins to scratch at the thing’s head.

“Awww, Frankie!” Susie speaks up, “He likes you!”

pulls his hand away, “Yeah, just don’t get too comfortable with this guy… he’ll probably try to eat us when he gets hungry, and I don’t want to be around when you guys get mauled.”

“Frankie!” Susie pouts, “How could you say that!? He’s a sweet boy! Just look at him!”

Frank rolls his eyes, “Whatever, imma go take a nap. See ya later!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frank wakes up to loud banging coming from the main room. Walking down the resort's many stair steps, Frank calls out for the rest of his gang, but no one replies.

Frank soon finds out what the cause of the ruckus was… it’s the Demogorgon. The creature is currently thrashing its lanky body around, clashing against every wall in the room. 

Frank confronts the large creature, “Hey! What are you doing!? Stop!”

The Demogorgon snaps it’s head towards Frank and instantly pounces at the small teen. Frank’s head smacks against the hardwood floor as the monstrous creature pins Frank’s chest to the ground.

“G-Get of!” Frank commands.

The Demogorgon opens up the petals in its face as Frank flinches in anticipation for the thing to devour its face. But the attack never comes. Instead, what comes is a long, slimy tongue lathering Frank’s face with wet saliva.

Frank wipes the slimy liquid off his face, “Ugh, that’s gross.” 

The creature bucks it’s hips onto Frank’s, causing a slight blush to appear on his face. Eyes trail down to the monster’s hips, and what Frank sees surprises him. Not just because the thing’s whole ass dick was out, but also because of its shape and size. 

The shape of it was odd to say the least. It wasn’t really one thing… it was more like a few tentacles all wrapped tightly together. It wriggled in the cold, winter air, struggling to find any release.

“You’re in heat or whatever, right?”

Frank takes a shaky hand to the creature’s many dicks. He nearly gasps; it’s just so fascinating. He’s never seen anything like it. He never imagined the Demogorgon’s dick in his head before, but to say the least, it definitely would not have been this.

Frank rubs at the massive length, pulling a somehow cute reaction from the monstrous killer. The monster grasps onto Frank’s shoulders as the small man gently rubs at the things cock. The Demogorgon’s screeches and hisses escape its odd mouth. The thing’s cock twitched in Frank’s hand as he played with the sensitive tentacles. Before long, the Demogorgon got needy enough to take the reins, now thrusting its many cocks into Frank’s warm hands.

The creature’s orgasm came hard and fast. Frank had to shield his face from the massive amounts of slimy cum that spewed from the thing’s members. The sheer amount of salty cum covered Frank from head to toe. 

“Goddamnit, Demo! I’m covered in your shit! I don’t have any extra clothes! This is all I have!”

The Demogorgon cutely tilted its head to the side before taking his long, slithery tongue out of his head and onto Frank’s clothes. The Demogorgon lapped up all his cum from Frank, cleaning the man’s clothes by replacing his cum with his slimy saliva.

Frank wipes at his clothes as he got up to his feet, “Well, I guess this is a little better.”

At that moment, footsteps could be heard coming inside the resort. Must be the gang, Frank thinks. Susie steps through the broken doors and smiles at the sight of Frank and Demo hanging out.

“Awww, look at you two! You look so cute together! Wait… why are you wet?”

Frank chuckles as he scratches the back of his head, “Yeah… Umm, he likes to give kisses.”

Susie gasps as she runs over towards the big dog, “Do you think he’ll kiss me too?” 

Frank smirks, “Let’s hope not.”


	8. Wraith X Trapper (Kabeshiri)

“Philip! Phil! I’m stuck! Do you think you could get me out?!”

All Evan wanted to do was fix some worn-out holes in the wall, but somehow, he found himself slipping on one of his many tools. That led to him being in this mess, stuck in a wall with his lower-half stuck on the broken brick wall.

“Phil! Get me out!” Evan pounded on the red brick, nearly shaking the whole wall. Evan called out for Philip again…. but no response. Well, to be fair, Philip can’t really respond, for the Entity made him mute when he entered this hellish realm… probably to make him quieter, more stealthy.

“Phil! Help! I can't get-“

Evan’s body shivers when he feels lanky fingers touch the rubber of his overalls. 

“Oh thank god Phil! Do you think you could-“ Evan is quickly shut up when he feels Philip’s familiar touch trace the lining of his ass. 

“Umm, Phil…. what are you doing?”

Philip takes Evan’s ass into his soft, eager palms. He slowly caresses Evan’s cheeks though his overalls, leading Evan to tent his pants. A burnt hand reaches over to cover Evan’s mouth as small grunts escape his throat. 

Evan’s eyes snap open when he feels Phil’s lanky hands tear open his overalls, exposing his bare ass to the cold, night breeze. A small gasp escapes Evan’s mouth as Philip’s thick lips plant small kisses onto Evan’s cheeks.

Evan nearly shoots himself out of the hole in the wall when a slimy tongue teases his entrance. When the tongue actually makes its way into his hole, Evan slams his fist into the brick, wanting nothing more than to jerk his painfully erect cock. His prayers are answered when Philip takes his leaking cock into his thin hand and begins jerking the needy man.

With Philip stretching him out with his tongue and rubbing his dripping cock, Evan throws his head back as soft moans drip from his dry lips. Evan throbs in Philip’s hands, body becoming putty for Philip to toy with.

Once Philip deems Evan stretched enough, he backs away from the needy, confined man, a small smirk spreading over his face over just how submissive the usually dominant man is. Philip licks his lips as he takes his lengthy cock out. Lining himself with Evan’s hole, Philip slowly pushes himself inside Evan’s tight hole.

Soft grunts echo from within and out of the MacMillan Estate. From Philip’s flush hips slapping against Evan’s ass to Evan’s needy cock being untouched, it’s clear that the couple are both in ecstasy. Evan’s hips writhe with every smack against his flush bottom, and with Philip thrusting in the large man with a more generous pace, he can already feel his release approaching.

Evan’s cock throbs as it slaps against the broken brick wall. Biting his lip as he clenches around Philip’s large member, Evan pushes himself back against the skinny man with reckless abandon, wanting the man’s cock to scratch that itch that’s so deep inside of him.

Evan cums with a loud moan, shooting his seed all over the brick wall. And with his insides convulsing around Philip, Philip is soon to follow. He shoots himself deep in the large man, cock twitching with every pulse of cum that shoots out of his body. 

With both men a panting mess, Philip grasps Evan’s hips and pushes them through the hole in the wall. Philip climbs through too, only to lay beside his already half-asleep partner.


	9. Roadhog X Lucio (Ahegeo)

Lucio’s toes curled as Roadhog’s large hands gently held the small man and slowly lowered him onto his generously sized cock. His mass of meat was like himself, large and girthy. It was almost a miracle, the first time Lucio took the larger man. Considering their large differences in size, their coupling almost seemed impossible, but Roadhog was known to hold grudges. So as Lucio’s loose hole that took hours of preparation slowly accepted the large intrusion, his heart nearly flew out of his chest. 

Small, shaky breaths escaped the small man once his flush lap greeted Roadhog’s considerably large balls. Before starting to thrust his hips, Roadhog waited for Lucio to adjust to his sheer size, for Roadhog was a gentle, patient lover, surprisingly enough. Most people, when they meet Roadhog, usually think he’s just a cold-blooded killer, mostly because those people were usually on the butt end of his scrap gun. But few select others, Junkrat and Lucio, knew Roadhog as Roadie, something sweet to call him.

Lucio gave the larger man a slight nod when he deemed himself ready. And soon enough, they were off to the races. 

Not wanting to hurt his lover, Roadie started out gently. Slowly bucking his hips in and out of the small man, Roadie smirked as he saw the small man’s belly expand with every one of his thrusts. Lucio let out small moans and gasps as he lowered a hand to rub at his ever expanding belly. 

“Faster,” Lucio grunted, and who was Roadhog to not do what his lover wanted.

Faster now, Roadie thrusted into Lucio, leading the small man to gently moan out the other’s name while Roadhog stayed silent. Even in bed, Roadie was always a quiet man. Instead of large grunts, the large man would only let out small puffs of air when he felt the pleasure known as ecstasy.

“Damn, Roadie… you’re gonna make me cum early if you keep this up.” Lucio panted. Under his mask, Roadhog smirked. Instead of slowing down to make their love session last a little longer, he decided to speed things up to the maximum. Roughly thrusting his monstrous cock into the small man turned the other into a wet puddle of nerves.

Eyes rolling into the back of his head, Lucio let out loud moans as he was roughly fucked into. Sweat glistened on the dark man’s skin. Soon enough, Lucio’s tongue lolled out of his mouth, a trail of saliva trailing down to the tip of his twitching cock. Lowering a hand down once again, Lucio roughly began stroking himself in tune with Roadie’s thrusts.

“Fuck, Roadie, I’m gonna!” Lucio gasped.

Lucio’s nerves fried when he came. He saw stars when he shot his milky cream over Roadie’s huge belly. His insides convulsed around Roadie, leading the large man to cum too. Roadhog panted as he shot his thick seed in Lucio’s belly, smiling as he saw the small man’s usually small belly expand to take in his cum.

Lucio threw himself on their bed, hand rubbing at his bloated belly. A small smile spread across his face as he leaned up to take Roadie’s mask into his hands. Removing the other’s mask, Lucio gently planted many small kisses on his cheek.

Lucio sighed, “Wow, Roadie, that was a good one.”

Roadhog huffed in agreement before pinning the small man onto their bed. Wrapping his thick arms around Lucio’s body, he cuddled him until they both fell into a deep slumber.


	10. Clown X Reader(Feet)

You groan as you slowly open your eyes, grumbling. Your eyes scan the room you're in. It appears to be the clown’s caravan. Wait… caravan? Why aren’t you back at camp with your friends? You groan as you wipe your groggy eyes. You can’t remember what happened in your last trial clearly, but you do know it was against your least favorite killer, the clown, and you do remember your last moments in his horrid realm. 

The trial was nearly over. Two of your fellow survivors were already sacrificed, leaving you and Meg behind. And with there only being two generators left to repair, you had hoped to run the big-bellied man long enough for Meg to repair the remaining generators and escape… even if it meant leaving you for dead.

Eventually pallets had to run out. You ran to the nearest obstacle you could find, a small “Z” wall in the corner of the realm. Although, when he used his gas on you, something felt different. With your eyelids growing heavier by the second, you had nothing else to do other than to collapse on the soft grass floor.

So now, you’re here, cluelessly scanning the small caravan. You attempt to rise from the clown’s musty bed, but before you couldn’t move. Your legs were chained to the caravan wall. Attempting to free yourself from the metal chains, you tug at the metal with the abandon of a wild beast. 

Your ears perk up when you hear heavy footsteps near the caravan.Your heart nearly skips a beat when you hear a very familiar, wheezy cough approach the caravan. Struggling to get off the chains, you cry out in frustration, but your cries are soon interrupted by a wheezy laugh. 

You turn to face the entrance to the caravan, and your face falls to the floor when you lock eyes with the fat clown. 

The man gives a hearty laugh, “So… you’re finally awake.”

You tug at your chains, “Let me go you fucking bastard!”

Ignoring you, the clown coughs, “I didn’t think that concoction would work that well on you, but it’s good to know that it’s effective. You know, for future references.”

Scowling at the fat man, you shout, “What do you want from me?”

The man laughs, coughing in-between hiccups, “It’s fairly simple… I’m going to make you my cocksleeve, just a little cumdump for me to use whenever I want.”

You spit at the man, “What gives you the idea that the Entity would let this slide? She’ll want me back in the trials at some point! You can’t just keep me here forever!”

You cringe when the man laughs again, “Oh, that won’t be a problem.” you wrinkle your eyebrow in confusion, “I happen to be quite the charmer, and apparently my dashing good looks work well on ancient deities.”

Your heart drops at the sound of his words. Fucking bastard struck up a deal with the Entity, and now, he’s able to keep you here... forever.

The large man licks his lips as he unbuttons his striped, red pants. 

Tears start trickling down your face, “Please, please don't do this, please!” 

A sinister smile creeks over the clown’s face, “What are you gonna do about it, hmm? You can’t run away. There’s no possible way of escape.”

The man chuckles as he pulls down his pants and underwear, revealing his slowly hardening cock. It smells foul, reeking of sweat and grime. Before you could even react, the clown kneeled in front of you and slowly took off your dirty shoes and socks. The foul man licks his lips as he rubs your smooth feet with his fingers, slightly tickling the soft soles.

Before you could even start a fight with the old man, you’ve already given up. There’s no use to fight. You’re not even in a trial anymore. There’s nowhere to run. Your muscles relax as you let the fat man have his way with you. 

The man’s fat fingers slowly caress your feet, massaging every small crevice on your soft feet. You nearly gasp when the fat man takes your big toe into his wet mouth. Slowly suckling your sweaty toes, the clown’s fat hand trails down towards his dripping cock, stroking the massive thing with reckless abandon.

His large mouth nearly takes every one of your sweaty toes. He savours your salty flavor as he wriggles his fat tongue between your toes. He slowly moves down, now licking your soft soles. You almost write where you sit as the man’s slimy tongue tickles your soft feet. 

The man laughs as he slowly rises to his feet. Sitting down on his bed next to you, the man splays his meaty legs open, fat cock bobbing in the cold air.

He coughs, “Get to work.”

You're about to lower your mouth onto his sick cock, but he interrupts you.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk… not your mouth.”

Heavy breaths leave your lungs as he points down towards your feet. You cringe when you lie on your back, moving your feet to the best of their ability. You take the fat man’s cock in between your wet feet and slowly rub. The man unleashes hearty grunts when you rub his cock, coughing slightly. 

The clown laughs, “Good slut. Already so obedient. You’ll make a fine pet!”

You give the fat man a scowl as you continue rubbing his fat cock with your feet. You gently play with the man’s balls, careful not to hurt and anger the man. Your slick toes massage the man’s tip of his cock, causing him to let our hearty groans.

It’s not long before he cums, for he must be really pent up. He was probably saving all of his seed just for this moment. 

The man groans when he shoots his salty seed all over your feet. The man's head greets the bed frame as he unleashes buckets of cum that coat your slick feet. Large pants and groans escape the clown’s throat when he finishes cumming all over your feet.

He licks his lips as he looks towards your feet, “It’ll be a waste to just clean all of this off with a towel, so I guess I’ll use my tongue.” The man laughs as his slimy tongue cleans the cum off your feet, making you write as his tongue tickles you.

Once he finishes cleaning his own cum from your feet, he steps back, wiping his face clean. He laughs again, “Oh, I’m going to have fun with you. Now, are you ready for round two, cause this time, I’m going inside you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is @danishpastri... you can send me headcanon requests and stuff!


End file.
